squee in wonderland
by MintyShadow
Summary: squee in wonderland ...


( I do not owne anny of the pepole this is a fan-fic mix i guess of alice in wonderland and jthm nether belong to me

i guess you can say this is yaoi in some way shure i have my moments this mihgt get a littel "sweaty" if i decied to do such a thing.)

Another day in the life of squee wakeing up a early morning leafs outside turning colors a bear snugly griped in his arms as he drags himself out of bed this morning the houes a old wood smell along with cooked burnd eggs gieing out a deep heavy sigh he pulls open the closet doors "okay shmee what should i whare today?" he asks with a cheerfull tired tone to the small bear in his arms some more stiches added to him beacues he went to nnys(jhonny) houes the other day and enid up loseing poor shmee and jhonny was in one of his angry insane ranpages and he just endid up in squees room the next day so annyway after a moment of strugel he found himself haveing problems getting into his owne cloths smiles gleefully "shmee! i had a grwoth spert!"he cheerfully sung kinda tweling in his tddybear boxers sqwezing his hips tightly and thighs he soon notises in his brain as it clicks in a lower scarder tone "...i...i hade a growth spert shmeee..." comeing to a stop stares at the door qwickly thinking of his fathers annoyed voice yelling at him to shut up and suck it up and tell him how worthless he really was in life qwickly thought of mother and smiled qwickly going off to find her seeing her sitting at tabel vodca at hand smiles "Mommy! i had a growthspert lastnight! ...eh..b-but..i cant fit my cloths..." with that he nervously stands hoding shmee down by his side he waits tell she seems to have responded to his annoying screetches as she takes another wisk of her bottel "...who are you?" she grones through another hangover sqwee sighs sadly once more his mother dosent evin know him he stares "im you son..squee mother" felling the coldness slip into his voice he relises qwickly and perks up smileing loveingly he allways wants to be a good boy sins he allways seems to mess up in some way or another atleast wants to be okay at something jjust okay would do for him. finaly after argueing and pleading hes been shoved out the door in a blue frilly dress a white arprin a hairband with a nice black bow socks that o up upis leg fasind loveingly with a black bow and black nice strap on shoes rezimbeling a shy skinny loveing male alice in wonderland achily it was a alice in wonderland outfit he notised his mouther did metshin how shed go on adventures in wonderlnd before...or maybe that was the vodca talking he could never tell with her shes alway drunk from his birth days to the end of time it seemed shed be drunk but he loved her all tha same cant stand the thought of going to school like that today hugs shmee closesly knows father wiuld be ferous and beat him agin tonoght if he skiped school but cant bear the thought of going and being teasd agin hes allways teased and casted away a outcast but he tryeed very very hard everyday today he couldnt bear it he sqwezed shmee he dicided to go visit nny and maybe hed give him some pitty and maybe allow he to stay for the day maybe if he was luck enuff smiles weakly starts to nnys houes next door blush casted apon his face embarist as can be *THUNK* something hard has been bashed into his skull from behind a thunder of pain qwickly stops stares forword then fells himself falling looks forword seeing a larg back hole headfirst he falls letting go of shmee as well watches helplesly as he falls into the deep hole roots stick out at him as if hands trying to grab ionto him to save him or was it roots?...looking at them befor he fades into a black sleeping state a hard thug hits him as the "roots" starts moveing showing htere hands really lays ion the hard ground black is all he can see. ...

"Alice?"...a strange voice over head familyer...but...hard to heare or pinpoint another voice"thats not alice..is it?" familyer too but who? "..."i dont know but shes cute.." a sharp devilsh voice perices in "LETS EAT IT!" someone delares from the side it seemed


End file.
